


A foxboy's Nightmare

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Author is trans, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Furry, M/M, Misgendering, Rape Roleplay, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and Fundy like to unwind from a long day by napping or making out, but this time they go further.!Read the tags!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous





	A foxboy's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning that this work contains very transphobic dialogue!  
> It may be a bit of an unusual kink, but it's my favourite one atm :] Enjoy!

Their relationship was wonderful.  
To Fundy, it was.  
The little fox boy couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach or his rosy cheeks or his nervous stammering whenever his masked boyfriend came around.  
Which wasn’t often, admittedly. Especially after the formation of a new government that Fundy did nothing to prevent and was actively a part of, Dream didn’t show his face around anymore.

When he did, it was mostly for conversations and meetings with Tubbo, or sometimes he’d stand in the distance, just “checking up”. The teen furry would join him, sometimes cuddled up to each other in the grass, a comfortable silence engulfing them.

Their conversations were fun too, Fundy loved to get Dream’s perspective on things. Sometimes he would get all vague and mysterious with his answers, and Fundy just found him all the more admirable.

One time while Fundy and Dream had been playing chess, Quackity had taken Fundy aside, reminding him that Dream was the enemy after all, but Fundy had reassured him that he could separate his romantic feelings from his political goals.

Fundy’s favourite pastime was taking naps curled up in Dream’s lap. His nocturnal hunting instincts had shifted so wouldn’t need to sleep all day anymore, but he could appreciate a good afternoon nap. And Dream took pleasure in the break as well, after a long day of God knows what he was doing all day—collecting obsidian? Crafting TNT?—he liked to unwind with his fox boyfriend.

Even though their relationship was quite clear to most people on the server, it took them a while to say their “I love you”s, and agree to make things official.  
Although there appeared to be disapproval from his fellow cabinet members, though Fundy liked to shift it on the fact that he was only fourteen, and not Dream of all people as a partner. Not that his age was ever a topic of discussion anyway, to Fundy at least it didn’t matter. He loved Dream and Dream loved him, that was the only thing that mattered.

On a sunny morning, the couple spent their time making out leaning against the wooden staircase near Targay, when Dream started feeling up the foxboy, slowly running his hands under his shirt, his thumbs rubbing circles into the fur.

Fundy stuttered out of the kiss, and placed his paws on Dream’s hands to hold them in place on his waist.  
“Don’t you think we should go somewhere private…?”

Dream opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He looked away for a second before making eye contact with Fundy again.  
“I don’t, actually. I… Fundy, I want you. I can’t wait.”

The confession sent a blush across Fundy’s snout, and he felt his heart speed up. He slipped off Dream’s lap to take off his pants and underwear, noticing that Dream also began undressing by pulling his trademark green hoodie over his head.

When reaching for his pants, he stopped, as his gaze simultaneously fell to Fundy’s exposed crotch.

“What the hell? You’re a girl?”

Fundy physically recoiled—it had been so long since anyone had misgendered him, and his gender identity wasn’t something he brought up a lot.

“…No”, he started. “I was—I was assigned female at birth, but I’m a man regardless, I just—“

“No, no, no, I’m gay”, Dream interrupted him. “I didn’t sign up for this.”

The pit in Fundy’s stomach sank deeper, he thought it was just a misunderstanding, but clearly Dream wasn’t interested in trying to understand.  
“You didn’t ‘sign up’ for anything, okay? We love each other. Nothing should change that.”

When Dream started taking his pants off, Fundy cautiously took a step back. A light summer breeze brushed his pussy, and he pulled his shirt down to cover his crotch, feeling more exposed than ever.

“Well, you’re delusional. It’s fine, it’s okay. I love you. I’m ready to fix you.”

Before Fundy could protest that he didn’t need to be fixed, Dream trapped him in a kiss, and with his much larger figure, forced him onto the grass, eventually towering over him.

Dream shoved Fundy’s t-shirt up, exposing his hardened nipples. He hadn’t developed breasts due to puberty blockers, but his nipples were sensitive nonetheless and caused Fundy to let some muffled moans and gasps escape when Dream gently pinched them and sucked on them.

He quickly got bored, moving on to the main event as he placed kisses down Fundy’s ribs, belly, and groin until he breathed over his clit.

Fundy tried to shuffle away and his tail twitched in distress, but Dream firmly held him in place by his thighs, and he teased Fundy a little more by placing soft kisses on his pussy lips.

The wetter Fundy got, the more he hated himself for it, because he knew he didn’t enjoy it, he shouldn’t enjoy it, and yet his body betrayed him.

“Boys don’t get wet like this”, Dream noted, and he rubbed two fingers down Fundy’s slit before pushing them in.

Fundy didn’t argue back this time, he couldn’t, he just turned his head and decided to take whatever Dream wanted to do to him.  
He was sure of who he was, and even his lover couldn’t change that.

His body, however, still reacted against his thoughts as he unconsciously bucked his hips into Dream’s touch, who had picked up rubbing his clit at the same time.

“Aww, does my little girl want more?”

Fundy’s throat tightened up and he used the time to shake his head.  
“No”, he finally choked out, “please stop. Please.”

“Clearly your body is saying yes”, Dream smirked and he pulled back to reposition himself. Fundy, with his gaze averted, only realized why Dream had stopped when he felt something else push into him.

The teen tensed up, and finally tears welled up in his eyes, only starting to drop when Dream pushed his cock in with a low groan.  
“Yeah, you couldn’t ever fuck anyone like this ‘cause you’re a girl”, he breathed just over Fundy’s ear.

The words shot through Fundy like a single sniper arrow, and he began sobbing while his claws dug into Dream’s muscular arms, sure to add more scars.  
The intrusion felt strange, and Dream didn’t give him time to adjust as he started thrusting into his boyfriend.  
His movements were slow but hit deep. Dream leaned back briefly to grab Fundy’s legs, bending them to his shoulders.

As flexible as he was, Fundy didn’t want Dream to manhandle him, not here, not right now. He hid behind his arms, which caused his sleeves to quickly soak up with tears.

Dream quickened his pace ever so slightly, accompanied by irregular grunts and gasps.

“I’m gonna breed you.”

Fundy needed a second to process his words, then immediately tried to shuffle away, repeating “No, no, no...”, but Dream’s hold on him was too strong, too firm to let him leave.

“Gonna fill you up, make you a mommy”, his thrusts got quicker, more intense. “Then you can’t deny what you are.”

Fundy’s broken protests got stuck in his throat as the only noises escaping were ugly sobs.

Dream let his hand wander over Fundy’s shaking body before resting on his clit, rubbing circles in rhythm with his thrusts, and Fundy arched his back into the touch.  
He internally cursed himself for the pleasure spreading throughout his body, but Dream was just hitting him in all the right ways.

Their shared moans got lost in the morning wind, and Fundy wondered why they had chosen such a busy path for hanging out in the first place. Someone could catch them at any time, revealing Fundy’s secret—and what would they do? Help him? Join in? Sinfully, his stomach fluttered at the thought of the second option.

Or he could just be close to cumming, snapping back into the situation when Dream playfully bit into his neck.

Fundy grabbed onto Dream’s shoulders, his hips bucking into Dream’s touches more and more.  
“Dream, I’m—fuck, I’m gonna cum—“

Fundy instantly regretted saying anything out loud, as Dream abruptly slowed down, his hands leaving Fundy’s sensitive spots.

“Only good girls get to cum. Are you a good girl?”

Fundy hesitated, but he was so incredibly desperate, and just nodded in defeat.

Dream forced Fundy to look at him, green eyes meeting glassy hazel ones.  
“Use your words, princess.”

The longer Fundy waited, the more Dream slowed down, until he was just resting with his dick half slipped out.

Fundy huffed one last time before he gave up.

“I’m a good girl…” 

Dream smirked in satisfaction and picked up the pace again.  
“Yeah, that’s what you are. My pretty girl.”  
His fingers returned to rubbing Fundy’s clit, his cock thrusting hard and deep, until Fundy came with shaking thighs, and he gripped onto Dream as he uttered a long, stuttering moan. And not long after, Dream came as well, filling the fox boy up as promised.

Dream was the first one to speak. “Are you okay?” He gently shuffled away from Fundy, grabbing his hoodie from somewhere behind him to wipe his forehead.  
Upon a simple nod from Fundy, Dream followed up with a more serious “Really, are you feeling okay? Did I go too far or was it good?”

Fundy stretched his legs, feeling tired and sore, but satisfied. “Yeah, it was nice. I liked it.”

He shifted closer to Dream to give him a peck on the cheek, then retrieved a bottle of water from his inventory to hydrate.

“I’m so proud of you, I love you”, Dream rambled on as they slowly got dressed and returned to their original napping position. “You’re the best boyfriend I could ask for.”

Fundy smiled at him and nuzzled into the familiar hoodie. “You too, Dream… I love you.”  
The last thing he felt was Dream’s fingers gently running through his fur as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated :]


End file.
